Sledge's Ship
Sledge's Ship is a spaceship used as the base of operations for the villains of Power Rangers Dino Charge and Dino Super Charge originally owned by the intergalactic bounty hunter Sledge. Later, Snide and Heckyl take charge of the ship and Lord Arcanon takes it over before he himself is usurped by Snide and Sledge's combined power. It possesses energy webbing called the Electronet which can capture objects such as asteroids, is powered by four engines, equipped with high-powered lasers for both offense and defense and able to fire the Magna Beam. While the ship is in Earth's orbit the Magna Beam is fired from the ship's underside to grow monsters whereas when taken over by Heckyl and Snide shortly after crashing it is shot from a cannon skyward towards a satellite which reflects the laser and causes monsters to enlarge. In Dino Super Charge Fury demonstrates it is possible to reverse the magnification and cause a target to shrink back to its normal size. History Sixty-five million years ago Sledge used his ship to pursue Keeper through space intent on retrieving the Energems from their guardian and rule the universe by using their power. The ship is severely damaged when the clever custodian tricks Fury into taking the case containing the items only for him, Poisandra and Sledge to find out it is actually rigged with a bomb, which blasts the warship and its occupants save Fury who was accidentally ejected in an escape pod by the frantic thrashing of the ship as it exploded and went adrift into deep space. As Fury scoured Earth throughout the ages Sledge was successful at returning by capturing a comet in interstellar space with the Electronet of his ship bringing him and his crew back to the Solar System. Immediately upon his comeback Sledge dispatched Iceage to retrieve the Energems. Soon after his defeat at the hands of the Rangers, Fury learns of his master's return and rejoins his comrades regaining his original position as second-in-charge at the ship's chain-of-command. All unleashed outlaws then proceed to use a miniature spaceship launched from the mothership to descend to Earth and do battle with the Rangers. Scrapper is the first to be sent to Earth upon Fury's return to the ranks, but is defeated rather easily, thanks to the newfound power of the Dino Spike and Tyler's hunch. Slammer is sent next, but suffers a similar fate due to Koda's determination at saving a boy named Peter and his comrade Chase from the monster's cages as well as the rise of his natural instincts for survival reminding him of his younger brother, a hundred millennia ago. Spellbinder fares a bit better than his forerunners due to his nigh-impenetrable cape, but is beaten when Chase is able to overcome his mind control, though the magic amulet stolen from Moana he wears remains and is salvaged by Wrench under Sledge's request. Poisandra is next to take the lead on the offensive, releasing Cavity, who attempts to rotten the Dino Charge Rangers, only for him to have his own teeth rotten and taken out before he falls, as well as being overtaken by the combined efforts of Riley and Chase. Stingrage then attempts to turn the Ankylo Zord against the Rangers by stinging it, but Shelby's courage allows her to overcome him and use their latest ally to take down the outlaw as part of a new Megazord combination. Duplicon is then released in Poisandra's third consecutive assault and first authorizes mission, in which she has her outlaw distract the Rangers, while she, Wrench, and Curio attempt to locate the Ptera Zord. The plan fails due to their enemies destroying their stolen tracking device, but Fury learns of its location in time and heads out to seek the Zord for himself. After being temporarily banished from the ship due to his many failures, Fury then summons Puzzler and, despite his servant's defeat, he is successful at capturing and controlling the latest Zord revealed, earning his place back at Sledge's side. Afterwards, Fury nearly overwhelms his foes with the Ptera Charge Megazord attempts to retrieve the Gold Energem, only to lose control of the Zord and barely escape in the escape shuttles with the aid of two Spikeballs. After the Ptera Charge Megazord is forced to leave the battlefield due to an energy outage in its power supply, Sledge briefly talks with Fury before assigning him and his other generals, Wrench, Poisandra and Curio, to lead an onslaught to retrieve the Gold Energem, only for Ivan to be released and soundly defeat most of their troops, forcing them to retreat, As punishment for his failure, Fury has his courage taken by Bones, who is then sent to do the same to the Dino Charge Rangers. However, Shelby and Ivan's teamwork allows the briefly crippled team, whose bravery was also taken, to recover their full strength and defeat the outlaw, foiling Sledge yet again. Wrench then builds a time bomb and is sent to Earth along with Smokescreen to deploy the next raid. However, their combinded clumsiness allows the Rangers time to counter their plan. Despite their efforts to increase the explosive so it could not be moved, it is carried by the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation all the way into space and tossed at Sledge's Ship, exploding at point-blank range and causing it to endure severe damage, barely escaping destruction, to which Sledge, before Poisandra and Curio, gives a harsh scolding to Wrench. Gold Digger is then set free to deal with the Rangers, accompanied by Wrench, Poisandra and Curio, the latter two leaving shortly after the fight begins. His defenses are all but impenetrable to even the heroes' strongest weapons. However, the recently developed Armor X enables Chase to overcome the shielding and, aided by Riley and Koda, save Shelby, Tyler and Ivan from being crushed by his stone slabs. With the outlaws defeated, he is enalrged, only to succumb to the Rangers once more in battle. Duplicon is then revived and assigned alongside Memorella to capture the Rangers so they may learn the secret into their base amid their Halloween celebration. However, Curio, who tags along with them, abandons his post at guarding their captive, despite Duplicon's requests, which leads in the discovery of Memorella's infiltration and her eventual destruction by Ivan and Tyler. Upon realizing his servants were playing and fooling around instead of securing their mission, Duplicon is sent to the worst of cells as punishment for trick or treating. Given another chance to prove his worth, Fury attempts to ensnare the recently unveiled Graphite Energem. For that end, he captures Prince Phillip III's personal robotic assistant, G-BO, and has Wrench to reprogram it into a fighting and killing machine. With a new servant by his side, Fury attacks again, only for the royal to be chosen to bond with the Energem after saving Chloe Randall's life and use his newfound might to beat his own creation as his Pachy Zord deals with the towering Vivizords, a failure to which Fury is harshly chastised by Sledge. After pulling a move by snipping the bond of friendship between Curio and Poisandra, Shearfear is scolded by Wrench and Sledge before being sent to Earth to enact his mission. Though mostly successful, he is forced to retreat after Koda breaks his scissors. Wrench eventually fixes them and he is then sent to Earth once more, this time with Wrench and Curio tagging along to ensure his success. However, the heroes manage to restore their bonds and defeat the outlaw. Wrench then narrowly escapes grave punishment due to Fury informing Sledge the Purple Energem has been located. Sledge then focuses his attack on Earth elsewhere on the globe, as New Zealand starts getting reports of alien sightings by Albert Smith, a result of Meteor being sent to search and locate the Purple Energem aboard a transport ship. The Dino Charge Rangers travel to Chase's home country and meet Albert, who, much to their surprise, is the Purple Dino Charge Ranger. However, his fear of monsters, specially before Meteor and the revived Iceage and Stingrage, as well as his unwillingness to leave New Zealand, leads him to request Keeper to sever his bond with the Energem and hand it to the Rangers, so they may find someone else suitable to take his place. Despite the victory, the Rangers still stay in New Zealand to retrieve the Plesio Zord. Intent on not repeating a failure akin to that with the Ptera Zord, Sledge takes Fury's advice and has Wrench to revive Meteor and then assigns him and Fury to find and destroy the Zord. However, with the help of Dr. Runga, who has a change of heart due to Shelby, Meteor is defeated by the Plesio Charge Megazord in a space battle and the Rangers ride the Zord back home. Aboard the ship, Sledge is furious and takes matters into his own hands to finish the Rangers himself. Frustrated due to the escape of Wish Star, but intrigued by learning the knowledge the Purple Energem is unbonded through Fury, Sledge pulls out all the stops and releases Heckyl, convincing him to complete his mission after agreeing with his deal of partnership. However, just as the convict has victory within reach, Wish Star seizes the Energem, only for Fury to steal it. As Heckyl flees, unwilling to blow his cover, Wish Star is defeated despite his abilities. Pleased by finally having an Energem at his disposal, Sledge has Wrench to use it as an energy source for his blaster, which he immediately tests on Heckyl, successfully knocking him back into solitary confinement and leaving the Rangers with no choice but to fight their enemies on their own turf to prevent their triumph. Infuriated by not receiving gifts from Santa Claus, Poisandra has her minions to steal his computer and enlists the help of Curio and Wrench to decipher the location of the Dino Charge Rangers' base from it. They nearly succeed after analyzing each of the heroes in turn, but are interrupted in the nick of time, and cornered. In response, Poisandra has her Spikeball to fight while the generals retreat, but at both normal and giant sizes, he proves no match for the Rangers and Christmas is saved, with Chase getting to ride on Santa's sleigh to arrive on New Zealand in time to celebrate with his family. The final battle between Sledge's Crew and the Dino Charge Rangers then ensues as Sledge uses the Purple Energem against the heroes. However, he only manages to capture the Red Energem before they retreat. Enraged, Sledge has Wrench to unleash Greenzilla and Shelby and Tyler take the Plesio Zord to rescue the captive Kendall and Keeper while the others stay behind to fight the enlarged monster. Despite their advantage, the villains are defeated on their own ground, partly due to Kendall being chosen as the new Purple Dino Charge Ranger by risking her life to save Keeper, and have their ship crashed, finally defeating them. With the threat seemingly over, the Rangers resume their everyday lives, unaware that, amongst the ship's wreckage, Snide has survived the blast and is ready for his own round of evil. Despite the destruction, much of the ship is left intact and relatively unscathed due to its heavy reinforcement and metallic shielding and the wreckage site becomes the headquarters of the new villains in charge, Snide and Heckyl, which are two beings whom share the same body, but have independent minds and methods. Having survived the crash without much effort, protected by their cage, the new evil duo gathers their own band of minions to continue what Sledge started. The ship is once again gazed upon when Stingrage is revived and has his venom deployed in the next plan, which is to convert the liquid into an amnesiac drink. Heckyl's own opportunity wasting at retrieving the Energems and bickering with Snide, as well as the persistence and new weaponry of the Rangers, causes the scheme to fail and the outlaw to be destroyed once more. Despite the defeat, Heckyl orders a toast and gathers the troops to celebrate what he believes will be a final victory due to his knowledge about the heroes' secret base, but, in a twist of irony and fate, he forgets about it when Curio unbeknownstly pours the forgetfulness liquid into the cups. Nightmare is then woken from his cell by Heckyl, who seeks to wear out the heroes in order to finally capture the Energems. Though he comes very close to success, his own attitude and lack of defense causes him to be caught red-handed by Shelby. Revolted, Snide emerges after exchanging bodies with Heckyl, shocking the Rangers. Elsewhere, Fury and Curio almost succeed at obtaining Riley's Green Energem, but are foiled in the nick of time by the other Rangers. Fury then leaves Curio and Nightmare to deal with them, but Curio frantically avoids the battle. Alone, Nightmare proves no match for the heroes and is easily defeated. Once enlarged by the Magna Beam, he is taken out by the combined strength of the Rangers' three Megazords. A new player then emerges into the quest for the Energems when Singe travels to Earth on his own after hearing rumor they were loose on the planet and that Snide would be willing to partner with anyone that could bring him one, coming to meet him immediately after his arrival, beside Fury and Wrench. Despite Fury's objection, Snide is pleased by Singe and agrees to his offer. Accompanied by Fury, Singe comes close to defeat the Rangers, but proves unable to do so due to infighting with Fury. Later, Wrench provides Singe with the picture he asked for. Heckyl questions Singe about results, to which Singe replies by showing Kaylee and Chase's photo to him and enlightening Heckyl that love is a weakness to be exploited in humans. Heckyl is amused and pleased, but warns Singe he better bring him an Energem or there will be no tomorrow for him. This time escorted by Wrench, Singe once again closes in on victory, eventually requesting Heckyl to enlarge him so he can finish them off. Heckyl likes Singe's style and complies. Upon being enlarged, Singe overwhelms the Plesio Charge Megazord in both Para and Raptor Formation, shrugging off their most forceful blows. When Poisandra uses him to mock Fury, he decides to have the last word and deliberately reverts the magnification to foil his rival. However, Heckyl is impressed enough with Singe's performance that he allows him to stay in the ship and choose any cell he desires, to which he picks Fury's cell. Singe then questions Fury on the malfunctioning of the Magna Beam, to which Fury dismissively answers and gives him a final warning to watch his step. Description The warship owned by the intergalactic bounty hunter Sledge is very technologically advanced and efficient, despite its age, being present, active, and cruising outer space for at least 65 million years, but with no apparent signs of machinery defects or natural detrition, such as corrosion and rust. The ship is used as a deposit and prison ever since its construction, with Sledge acquiring the rewards from the captured outlaws, measured in thousands of space bullions each, in order to become the richest bounty hunter in the cosmos. However, his goal is to rule the universe, so he pursues the Energems, which channel the energies of nature, and with which he will obtain the power to govern the universe, which brings him into conflict with his main enemy: Keeper, their guardian and protector. It has several lights across its entire reach as to be well-lit both inside and outside and it is powered by four massive engines, two at each side of the ship, and armed with six large cannons for offensive capabilities, as well as a massive energy web, the electronet, which can keep objects captured in outer space at a stable and safe distance from the ship while at close range, allowing Sledge to keep asteroids, some of his favorite and most precious valuables. There are also miniature spaceships at strategic positions all over the ship, which serve as vessels to travel to Earth, as well as more compact attack units, able to fire lasers and being more maneuverable than the warship due to their smaller size, as well as serving as quick escape shuttles in case of a defeat or failed onslaught. The base is kept in order by the Vivix, the most common and numerous minions in Sledge's chain-of-command, who are constantly checking its systems to ensure maintenance and steer clear of any signs of damage. A large portion of the mothership is occupied by the Cell Blocks, holding cells numbered according to the threat level, prisoner count or corresponding floor of the spacecraft. The Cell Blocks are also constantly patrolled by the Vivix, who provide the inmates nourishment. In addition to them, the Spikeballs, Sledge's elite footmen, ensure the security of the ship by discouraging the imprisoned outlaws, captured by their master due to the bounties on their heads, through verbal and physical threats, the main agitation within the ship being the outlaws' frantic struggle for freedom. Streaming along the borders of the ship, there are corridors which serve as pathways to the occupants. All main villains reside within the ship, each occupying a specific function. Sledge broadly leads the activities, Fury comes up with plans and strategies against the Rangers, Poisandra provides comfort and company for Sledge as well as some schemes to use on Earth, Wrench is a factotum and mechanic, solving any mechanical or energy problems within the ship and Curio serves as a dealkeeper and escort to the freed outlaws, ensuring they do not escape while at a mission, so Sledge does not lose a minion or the worth of its bounty. The outlaws are often released, usually one at a time, and offered freedom from captivity should they at least partially succeed at their specific assignment. Amongst the myriads of outlaws locked inside the ship, there are a few special cells, where the most dangerous and powerful outlaws are confined. These cells are reinforced in order to prevent escape and the occupants have their limbs restrained, further limiting possible getaways. Though Sledge fears none of his captives, even he knows best than to take chances with such criminals and has at least two Spikeballs guarding each such cell in case a problem shows up, though it may take his own might, as well as that of his generals, in order to handle even one such intern. As such, Sledge only resorts to releasing these prisoners as a last measure, when no other options are available or when a situation demands the release of a far stronger and more ruthless evil. 's ship in Super Ninja Steel]] Category:Dino Charge Category:Evil Lair Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Spaceships in Power Rangers Category:Vehicles Category:Evil Vehicles Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Transports